Quelqu'un m'a dit
by KiBss
Summary: Quand Harry et Ginny se mêlent de la relation entre Ron et Hermione et qu'un bal vient se greffer à l'histoire ça fait des étincelles! One Shot RWHG.Dite moi ce que vous en pensz


Disclaimer: tous à J.K.ROWLING

Quelqu'un m'a dit

Ron était seul dans le dortoir des septièmes années de griffondor, Neville devait être dans une des serres de botanique, Harry était à l'entraînement tout comme Dean, Seamus et normalement lui aussi aurait du être dans le froid à des centaines de mètre du sol. Enfin Ron était bien à des centaines de mètre du sol perdu dans ses songes. Il repensait à sa dernière dispute avec non pas Hermione mais Ginny. Cette dernière et lui s'étaient disputer justement à propos d'Hermione.

C'était dans la salle commune, il y avait Harry, Ginny, quelques autres griffondors et lui. Il était en train de faire remarquer à Harry qu'en ce moment ils ne voyaient plus beaucoup Hermione.

« Elle doit sûrement être occupée avec ses devoirs de préfète en chef, lui avait dit Harry.

-Peut être mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous évite enfin qu'elle m'évite, avait répondu Ron.

-Mais non tu te fais des idées.

-Oh non il ne se fait pas des idées Harry, était alors intervenue Ginny, Hermione t'évite Ronald.

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu ne le sait vraiment pas, Ronald mais cherche bien tu devrait trouver toi qui est si intelligent, dit-elle ironiquement.

-Ne m'insulte pas !

-Mais je ne t'insulte pas, j'expose juste la vérité. »

Ron et Ginny étaient à présent debout l'un en face de l'autre en plein milieu de la salle commune à se lancer des regards noirs. L'un comme l'autre était rouge de colère. Autour d'eux aucun ne voulait se mêler à la dispute surtout Harry qui connaissant Molly ne doutait pas que Ginny est héritée du caractère ô combien explosif de sa mère.

-Alors, dit-moi pourquoi elle m'évite toi qui sait tout, reprit Ron car même si il en voulait terriblement à sa sœur de l'humilié ainsi en public il était quand même amoureux d'Hermione et tenait à savoir pourquoi elle l'évitait.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas? Le ton de sa voix était redescendu. Mais comment son frère ne pouvait pas s'en douté. Voyant Ron faire non de la tête elle décida de prendre en main cet affaire après tout Hermione était sa meilleure amie, elle représentait la sœur qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Et si je te dis bal de noël, reprit-elle.

-Quoi ! Mais je vois absolument pas ce que ce foutu bal viens faire dans l'histoire. »

-Ginny secoua sa tête. Son frère était vraiment un cas désespéré ou tout simplement un garçon pas doué pour ses affaires de cœur mais alors vraiment pas doué.

-Harry, s'il te plaît ne voudrait-tu expliquer à ton meilleur ami ce que viens faire ce « foutu » bal dans l'histoire, lui demanda-t-elle. »

Harry par réflexe ou plus par instinct de survit aurait voulu dire non mais voyant le regard que Ginny lui lançant et ne voulant pas risquer une dispute dans son couple et par conséquent aller seul au bal qui était dans une semaine. Il s'éclaircie la voix et décida d'éclairer l'esprit du frère de sa copine :

-Je crois que Ginny essaye de te dire qu'Hermione voudrait que tu l'invites au bal.

Ron resta bouche bée, il regarda Harry, qui hochait la tête pour lui signifier que c'était bien vrai, puis Ginny.

-Bien maintenant tu vas aller voir Hermione n'est-ce pas, lui demanda Ginny avec un regard à faire pâlir un détraqueur. Mais Ron ne répondit pas et monta dans le dortoir.

000000000000000000

De son coté, Hermione était terriblement angoissée. En se rendant dans la commune des griffondors elle venait de croiser Ginny qui lui avait raconté sa « discussion » avec Ron. Mais pourquoi Ginny avait eu besoin de lui dire ça, elle ne pouvait pas se contenté de son histoire avec Harry il fallait qu'elle se mêle de celle des autres et plus particulièrement de la sienne enfin si on peut appeler sa une histoire. Pour Ron et elle le terme serait plutôt « longue relation amicale assez chaotique par période » et Ginny savait combien Hermione aimerait passez au terme « relation amoureuse qui peut être chaotique, mais qui durent toute une vie ». Alors elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir longtemps à sa petite Ginny (plus si petite que ça d'ailleurs) d'autant plus que ça partait d'une bonne intention.

Enfin bon après qu'Hermione est vu Ginny, elle avait été tentée de rebrousser chemin mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'elle fit demi-tour après tout si le choixpeau l'avait mise à griffondor ce n'était pas pour rien. Et elle allait prouver son courage, elle allait entrée dans cette salle commune et elle braverait le regard de Ron et si jamais elle ne réussissait pas elle pourrait toujours courir jusqu'à sa chambre et y rester jusqu'au bal, elle était sûre qu'Harry accepterait de lui prendre les cours et les devoirs et puis Ginny pourrait la remplacer en tant que préfète en chef pour le semaine. Mais elle se reprit et se dit mentalement « Voyons Hermione tu n'est pas à serpentard, tu n'est pas lâche et ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cette état pour lui. Ce n'est que Ron. » Justement c'était bien là le problème, c'était Ron. Durant son combat intérieur Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la salle commune mais là rien, il n'y avait pas de chevelure rousse à l'horizon, pas de groupe de filles où il était susceptible d'être au centre -car il fallait l'avouer depuis que Ron était dans l'équipe de quidditch il avait gagné une certaine popularité auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Il y avait seulement des élèves de toutes années confondues entrain de parler ou de travailler.

Hermione souffla de soulagement et décida de s'installer à une table pour finir son devoir de potion, Rogue leur avait demandé cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur le véritasérum pour mercredi et elle l'avait presque fini alors que Harry et Ron ne l'avaient même pas commencés. Ron. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense à lui ? Elle ne le savait pas enfin si mais elle ne l'acceptait pas. Il n'était pas pour elle, elle visait trop haut, beaucoup trop haut. Il avait des dizaines de filles à ses pieds beaucoup plus belle qu'elle, il lui suffirait de dire un mot et il mettait fin à son célibat qui durait depuis la fin de sa relation avec Lavande. D'ailleurs Hermione n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi Ron n'était pas sortit avec d'autres filles depuis la fin du couple « Lav-lav et Ron-ron » il attendait peut être une fille et Hermione aurait donnée cher pour le savoir. Mais avant tout elle devait se concentrée, finir se devoir de potion et arrêtée de pensé à lui ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui restait encore dimanche et le début de la semaine qu'elle pouvait se permettre de traîner sur un devoir de potion. Elle avait aussi d'autre devoirs scolaires sans compter son rôle de préfète en chef qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Et ses nouvelles responsabilités l'arrangeaient bien, elle en profitait pour se cacher derrière et l'évité quand elle le voulait, surtout à cette période avec le bal qui approche elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir une nouvelle Lavande pendu à son coup. Parce qu'elle en était sûre, il s'y prendrait au dernier moment et il n'irait pas seul comme en quatrième année. Mais elle, elle n'avait personne, aucun garçon ne lui avait demandé et elle était désespérée. L'idée de ne pas y aller lui avait même traversé mais tous les préfets devaient y aller pour surveiller le bal.

Au lieu de travailler, Hermione rêvait tout comme Ron quelques mètres plus loin, si que lorsqu'elle reprit conscience la salle commune était vide, l'heure du dîner déjà bien avancé et son devoir de potion n'était pas terminé. Elle allait se lever pour monter dans sa chambre quand un bruit de chute la fit sursauter.

00000000000000000000000000

Ron lui non plus n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours seul dans son dortoir allongé sur son lit perdu dans ses pensées qui était dirigé vers Hermione.

Elle voulait aller au bal avec lui. Il n'en revenait pas pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit plutôt, ça aurait évité tout ça. C'est vrai qu'il fallait l'admettre les bals, Hermione et lui ne faisaient pas bon ménage mais pour une fois il aurait pu faire une exception et se sacrifier. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un sacrifice, c'était plus la réalisation d'un souhait.

Ron aurait bien aimé continuer à se torturer l'esprit mais son estomac le ramena sur Terre. Il vit alors que l'heure du repas était bien avancée il décida d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines. Il expliquera plus tard son absence à Harry et puis comme ça Hermione ne se fatiguera pas à faire semblant d'avoir une conversation avec Ginny pour éviter de lui parler.

Ron descendit de son dortoir mais quand il arriva à la fin de l'escalier il se stoppa net. La salle commune n'était pas vide et la personne qui l'occupait n'était pas n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas normal, elle aurait dû être dans la grande salle avec Harry et les autres et pas entrain de rêvasser devant un bureau. Attendez, Hermione rêvasser, ce n'était pas possible surtout devant ce qui semblait être un devoir. Elle ne pouvait pas rêvasser c'était Hermione et pas une quelconque fille. Elle devait sûrement penser à Victor, le bal à venir devait lui faire penser au bal de quatrième année.

Dans l'escalier qui menait à aux dortoirs, Ron voyait rouge. Elle pensait à l'autre bulgare. Toute personne qui aurait vu son visage à cet instant y aurait clairement vu de la jalousie. Il ne savait que faire. Il avait trois choix, soit il remontait dans son dortoir ni vu ni connu et il sautait un repas chose inconcevable pour tous Weasley qui se respecte, soit il partait de la salle commune sans se faire remarquer par Hermione et il échappait à un face à face plutôt gênant pour lui ou soit il descendait les trois marches qui lui restait, faisait le surpris de la voir ici en engageant la conversation avec elle et l'invitait à venir aux cuisines avec elle. Cette solution semblait la meilleure pour effacer le malaise de Ron mais vu sa capacité d'élocution quand il était gêné et que son visage trahissait sa gêne, il préféra opter pour la deuxième, c'est-à-dire partir discrètement. Mais comme la discrétion et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis, il loupa la dernière marche et s'écrasa sur le tapis de la salle commune.

Il la vit sursauter et se retourner dans sa direction. Elle était tellement surprise de le voir ici dans cette position qu'il pu lire l'étonnement sur son visage.

-Ron, ça va tu ne t'es pas blessé, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider à sa relever.

-Non, ça va je n'ai rien. Mais Hermione, à l'entente de son prénom elle dirigea son regard vers lui, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Moi, je finissais mon devoir de potion et toi ?

-Moi ? Heu… je...j'étais dans mon dortoir, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée et j'allais faire un tour aux cuisines, répondit-il embarrassé.

-Mais tu n'avais pas entraînement de quidditch avec Harry et les autres, dit-elle suspicieusement. Elle devait se reprendre et se maîtriser, surtout ne pas rougir et ne pas paraître embarrassée mais quand elle regardait Ron et qu'elle voyait que son visage avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux ça na l'aidait pas vraiment à oublier qu'il savait.

-Si, mais je ne me sentais pas bien, alors Harry m'a dit de me reposer pour être en forme pour les vacances.

-Et pour le bal, murmura-t-elle en baissant sa tête elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

Seul le fait qu'ils soient proches avait permis à Ron d'entendre ces derniers mots. Etait-ce une pure coïncidence ou Hermione savait qu'il savait. Mais si c'était la deuxième solution alors il avait un sérieux avantage car il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait. Hermione, elle, avait toujours la tête baisser et ne vit donc pas le grand sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage du garçon qu'elle aimait. Ron, lui, reprit confiance. Elle voulait aller au bal avec lui, et c'était réciproque donc il devait se lancer et lui proposer d'y aller avec elle. Mais un doute s'installa et si un garçon l'avait déjà invité et qu'elle avait accepté. Mais bien sûr ! c'était pour ça qu'elle l'évitait car si elle avait dit à Ginny qu'elle voulait aller au bal avec lui mais qu'un autre garçon l'avais invité juste après et qu'elle est acceptée elle l'évitait lui car sachant que Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle voulait aller au bal avec elle, elle devait se douter qu'il allait lui demandé et donc elle se verrait dans l'obligation de refuser son invitation et de l'humilié. ( je sais pas si c'est très clair mais Ron a un esprit un peu tordu lorsqu'il s'agit d'Hermione dans l'idée général Ron se met dans la tête qu'Hermione y va avec un autre et qu'elle l'évite pour pas qu'il se prenne un râteau ). Voyant que Ron n'était plus là mentalement Hermione décida de s'éclipser discrètement mais il le remarqua et décida de l'arrêter dans son geste.

-Hermione, attend.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face mais Ron ne bougeait plus, il semblait figé et elle se demandait bien pourquoi il l'avait rappelé si c'était pour revenir à la situation précédente. A vrai, lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça peut être son instinct, son inconscient ou encore sa capacité – qui s'était beaucoup plus développé depuis qu'il fréquentait Harry - à se mettre dans des situation non souhaité. En tout cas, il ne faisait plus rien, il ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas mais par contre il pouvait voir qu'Hermione s'impatientait. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, son pied tapait sur le sol de plus en plus vite et son visage montrait son agacement.

-Heu…je..tu tu vas dîner là, parce qu'on aurait pu y aller ensemble, essaya t il de se rattraper.

-Ronald Weasley, tu n'es qu'un idiot! Dit- elle déçu.

Puis elle partie rejoindre sa chambre.

000000000000000000000

Quand Harry rentra dans son dortoir, il trouva Ron affalé sur Son lit, la tête dans Son oreiller comme si il voulait en finir avec sa vie.

-Heu Ron tu sais que tu es sur mon lit là.

Ron regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua qu'en effet il s'était trompé de lit.

-S'cuse vieux j'ai pas fait gaffe où j'allais. Et il replongea la tête dans le coussin d'Harry.

-Ron, tout va bien, lui demanda t il inquiet.

-Fe chui me puire fes uidfiot, dit-il la tête toujours dans le coussin au grand désespoir de son propriétaire qui se voyait déjà entrain d'appeler Dobby pour lui changer son coussin.

-Heu, excuse moi Ron, mais tu pourrais répéter j'ai pas très bien compris là.

Harry espérait bien que Ron est un problème sinon il doutait sérieusement de l'état psychologique de son ami. Ron enleva sa tête du coussin et s'assit à coté d'Harry. Son visage avait un air désespéré et son regard était fixé sur le sol. Harry était persuadé que si Ron avait eu un gouffre à deux mètres de lui il s'y serait précipité.

-Je suis le pire de idiot, Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas voulant l'inciter à continuer son récit, et c'est se qu'il fit, son regard toujours au sol

-J'ai vu Hermione en voulant aller aux cuisines pour manger vu que le repas était presque terminé. Elle était dans la salle, assise à travailler. Il leva son regard vers son ami, on aurait dit que son regard était rempli d'étoiles. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle travaille. Elle est tellement impliquée dans ce qu'elle fait qu'elle n'a pas du voir l'heure passer et elle a sauté le repas.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, connaissant Hermione ça ne l'étonnait pas mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut que Ron est loupé l'heure du repas. Si Ginny le savait elle serait fière de voir l'impacte qu'a eu une seule de ses phrases sur son frère.

-Au début, j'ai voulu l'éviter, tu sais par rapport à ce que m'a dit Ginny sur le bal et tous, et tous, mais j'ai pas réussi à croire que la discrétion et moi ça fait deux. Son regard était retourné sur le sol et un fin sourire avait étiré ses lèvres à la prononciation de cette phrase. Alors, on a commencé à parler un peu. Pourquoi j'étais là et elle aussi puis le bal est arrivé dans la conversation et j'ai voulu l'inviter mais j'ai pas osé.

Voyant que Ron ne voulait pas continuer, il lui posa la question, impatient :

-Mais pourquoi t'as hésité puisque tu sais qu'elle veut y aller avec toi ? Harry était au bord de l'apoplexie. Ses amis voulait le tuer ou quoi, comme si il n'avait pas assez de Voldemort. Ils leurs ont tous servis sur un plateau d'or et il trouve encore le moyen de tous compliquer.

-Oui, je sais mais imagine qu'Hermione est acceptée une autre invitation en attendant la mienne. Des dizaines de garçons ont dû lui demander et je ne fais pas le poids face à d'intelligents serdaigles ou de loyales poufsouffles.

-Mais puisqu'elle veut y aller avec toi, le coupa Harry vraiment là il ne comprenait plus ses amis .Il se mis en face de lui et le regarda des les yeux. Bon, écoute moi bien Ron. Tu va aller te cou…. Mais il fut interrompu par l'estomac de Ron qui criait famine. Je vais te prêter la cape de mon père et tu vas aller faire un tour aux cuisines puis après tu viendras te coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien.

Harry prit la cape de son père la donna à Ron qui se leva et se dirigea tel un automate vers la porte du dortoir. Une fois qu'il fut seul, Harry appliqua un sort sur son oreiller puis s'allongea sur son lit. Il était exténué et il pensa sérieusement que l'aide de Ginny serait nécessaire pour enfin en finir avec cette affaire.

00000000000000000000000

Le lendemain matin, quand Ginny se leva il était au alentours de dix heures. Elle aurait bien aimée traîner encore un peu au lit, mais elle se souvint qu'hier soir elle n'avait pas vu Hermione ni pendant le repas, ni le soir dans la salle commune alors que d'habitude le samedi elle travaillait jusqu'à tard le soir.

Elle sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle en ressortit puis alla dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva Harry assis dans un des canapés près de la cheminée à lire un magasine de quidditch. Elle sourit puis se dirigea vers lui, l'embrassa en guise de bonjour et s'assit à coté de lui.

Voyant que Harry était plongé dans son magasine et n'était pas près d'engager la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait, elle le pressa :

-Alors !

-Alors, quoi ? lui répondit il en ne levant pas la tête de son magasine.

N'étant pas déjà de nature patiente habituellement et quand en plus son copain savait ce qui l'intéressait – car Ginny était sûre que son frère avait parlé à Harry – et ne se dépêchait pas de ravitailler sa soif de potin, la patiente de Ginny atteint vite sa limite. Elle prit le magasine des mains d'Harry, ce dernier protesta mais elle ne l'écouta pas et enchaîna :

-Harry, hier soir je n'ai pu voir ni Ron, ni Hermione. Alors je ne sais absolument pas si il s'est passé quelque chose et je te rappelle comme même que c'est MOI qui est eu l'idée pour que ces deux la puisse enfin finir ensemble. Alors dit moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Ron a vu Hermione en voulant aller aux cuisines.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est génial, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres mais quand elle vit la tête d'Harry, elle douta. Ne me dit pas qu'il a trouvé le moyen de tout gâcher.

-J'en ai bien peur.

Harry raconta ce que lui avait dit Ron. Plus il avançait dans l'histoire plus il voyait le visage de Ginny passer par toute les émotions. Au début ce fut la joie, mais elle fut vite remplacée par l'incompréhension et la colère.

-Mais mon frère est un idiot. Comment a-t-il pu penser qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Il ne doit pas vraiment avoir confiance en lui, surtout quand il s'agit d'Hermione.

-Avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour qu'aucun garçon n'invite Hermione avant lui. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant Harry, dit elle en le regardant avec désespoir.

-Parler avec Ron ne servira à rien, il doutera encore. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est qu'il est plus confiance en lui puisque le courage il l'a déjà.

Ginny se redressa. D'après l'expression de son visage, Harry pu voir qu'elle venait de trouver une excellente idée.

-Mais bien sûr, Harry tu es génial. Je reviens.

Elle se leva puis partie en direction de son dortoir en laissant Harry seul et sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle préparait.

Ginny redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle s'assit à coté de lui, Harry pu remarquer qu'elle tenait dans se mains une petite boîte ronde, transparente, en forme de cylindre avec à l'intérieur des dizaines de petites pastilles de différentes couleurs. Il l'interrogea du regard alors elle dit doucement pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

-C'est un article du magasin de Fred et Georges. Ça s'appelle « pastilles aux milles sensations », chaque couleur représente une sensation. Il suffit que la personne avale une pastille pour qu'elle ressente la sensation voulue. Par exemple la bleue c'est la joie, la rouge c'est la colère.

Pendant qu'elle continuait à citer les émotions appropriées à chaque couleur, Harry la regardait surpris. Une fois qu'elle eu fini elle afficha un grand sourire, très fière d'avoir penser à ses pastilles. En ce moment, elle était vraiment contente d'avoir des frères comme eux même si parfois il l'exaspérait plus qu'autres choses.

-Mais, pourquoi Fred et Georges t'ont donnés ces pastilles, demanda le jeune homme toujours aussi surpris.

-Pour que je les teste. Voyant qu'Harry la regardait bizarrement elle poursuivit. Cet article n'est pas encore en vente et comme ils trouvent de moins en moins de cobaye ils m'ont demandés de faire des élèves de Poudlard des cobayes involontaires.

-Et tu t'en n'es déjà servi ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais mes frères m'ont dit que ce produit est sans risques majeurs.

-Tu veux dire que tu veux faire avaler ça à Ron contre son gré.

-Mais pour son bien, le coupa t elle.

-Certes, mais ce produit pourrait amener Ron à l'infirmerie.

- Mais voyons Harry ce n'est pas de notre faute si Ron n'est pas doué. Et si jamais il finit à l'infirmerie, il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'a lui pour ne pas avoir invitée Hermione avant qu'on sorte les grands moyens.

-Attend une petite minute, tu m'a dit la joie, la colère, la tristesse, la douleur, l'amour mais il n'est nullement question de confiance en soit.

-C'est normal, puisqu'il en a pas. Mais par contre tu as la pastille blanche. Elle est universel, tu dis la formule accompagnée de la sensation voulu et hop comme par magie ça marche, dit elle malicieusement.

-Très bien on met ça en place à midi.

-D'accord moi je vais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner puis je préparerais la pastille. On se rejoint ici avant le déjeuner pour mettre en place les derniers détails.

Harry acquiesça de la tête puis Ginny partit de la salle commune.

000000000000000000000000

Quand Ron arriva dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner, il trouva Harry et sa sœur assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table des griffondors. En les observant mieux il remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air de comploter quelque chose de louche.

Mais quand il arriva à leur hauteur, ils se turent et le regardèrent avec un air angélique ce que Ron trouva particulièrement suspect.

-Salut les gars, vous faîte quoi.

-Nous ? Mais nous mangeons, Ron, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

-Et toi tu as fait quoi on t'as pas vu de la matinée, le questionna Harry pour détourner la conversation.

-Oh pas grand-chose j'ai traîner dans les couloirs, dit-il en s'assoyant à coté d'Harry.

-Ouai, dit plutôt que tu cherchais à éviter une certaine personne car d'après une certaine personne ta prestation d'hier soir n'a pas été un chef d'œuvre, dit Ginny.

-Harry, je vais te tué, fut la seule chose que Ron dit avant d'entamer son repas sous le regard désolé de son ami.

-Tiens, mais ça ne serait pas Hermione qui vient d'entrer, dit alors Ginny en sur jouant un peu.

-Quoi !! Ron releva rapidement la tête de son assiette et regarda vers la porte alors que pendant ce temps Harry mettait la pastille dans le verre de jus de citrouille de Ron. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'Hermione.

-Ha ha ! Je suis mort de rire Ginny. Dit Ron soulagé en reprenant son repas

Le reste du repas se passa normalement. Ils parlaient de quidditch, des profs, des élèves mais surtout pas du bal. Et comme l'avait souhaité Harry et Ginny, Ron avait bu son verre et donc avait avalé la pastille. Quelque instant plus tard, il leur demanda :

-Au fait, Hermione n'ai pas venu mangé.

-Si elle est venue juste avant toi, dit Harry étonné que la pastille agisse si vite.

-A deux minutes près et tu la croisait, rajouta Ginny en souriant. Mais pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ?

-Il faut que je lui parle. Vous ne savez pas où je pourrais le trouver.

Ron ne tenait plus en place. Il bougeait la tête dans tous les sens comme si Hermione se cachait derrière quelqu'un.

-Elle doit être soit dans la salle commune soit dans la bibliothèque, mais ce n'est pas…

Harry n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Ron était déjà parti.

000000000000000000000

Ron avait parcouru tout le château à la recherche d'Hermione. Il avait été dans la salle commune mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle alors il était parti voir dans la bibliothèque mais là pareil, elle n'y était pas. Il devait absolument la trouver, il devait lui demander pour la bal et peut importe si elle refusait au moins il aurait essayer. Et puis d'abord pourquoi elle refuserait, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, s'entendait assez bien et si elle n'avait personne elle accepterait. Ron ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en était sûr.

C'est un Ron confiant en lui qui pénétra dans la salle commune pour la seconde fois en moins d'une demi heure dans l'espoir de la trouver et elle y était. Hermione était à la même place que l'autre soir à travailler sur un devoir. Elle ne s'était pas retourner à l'entente de la fermeture du tableau. Il s'approcha d'elle et quand il fut à quelques pas il l'appela.

-Hermione ?

Elle se retourna en entendant son prénom et fut surprise de voir Ron surtout après ce qui s'était produit la veille au soir.

-Ronald, mais que fais tu ici ?

Elle s'était levée en disant cette phrase et était à présent face à lui.

-Je te cherchais. Il faut que je te parle.

-Oh, fit elle surprise mais voyant qu'elle avait coupé Ron dans son élan et que ce dernier la fixait assez intensément, elle rajouta rapidement, vas-y Ron je t'écoute.

-Eh bien…voilà je euh je.

Ron était gêné et cherchait ses mots. Hermione s'en rendit compte et l'aida un peu en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Ron en remarquant la tentative d'Hermione. Mais même s'il se sentait mieux, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de faire des allers retours fréquents entre la jeune femme et le sol.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, j'ai été vraiment nul et je ne voulais pas te demander de venir aux cuisines avec moi, enfin si, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger mais j'ai pris ça comme un échappatoire.

Hermione l'écoutait calmement. Ron fit une pose puis repris.

-En fait hier soir j'étais assez…hum.. chamboulé je crois que c'est le mot qui convient. Il fit un sourire à Hermione qui lui rendit. Car tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit que tu voulais aller au bal avec moi et pour moi c'était inimaginable -mais ne le prend pas mal c'est dans le bon sens que je dit ça. C'est pour ça qu'hier soir j'ai hésité mais ce soir je veux le faire. Alors, Hermione, Ron s'arrêta un instant et la regarda dans les yeux, elle avait à présent un grand sourire grâce à ce qu'il lui avait dit et en prévision à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Tu veux bien venir au ba…….

Mais Ron ne pu pas finir sa phrase que sa vue se brouillait et que la salle commune dansait autour de lui. Il voulut se tenir à une chaise mais ne réussit pas. Il chuta et perdit conscience devant une Hermione surpassée et totalement paniquée, qui s'était précipitée sur lui en criant son nom.

00000000000000000000000

Quand Ron reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il entendu fut des bruits de dispute. Apparemment, une voix féminine criait sur un garçon qui essayait de temps en temps d'en placer une.

Ron n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais il pouvait sentir la lumière extérieure venir caresser ses paupières. Il avait la bouche pâteuse comme si il n'avait pas parlé pendant plusieurs jours et il avait énormément mal à la tête. Il avait si mal qu'il ne supportait plus d'entre la fille criée. A un moment la douleur fut si forte qu'il en gémit, ce qui eu pour effet de signaler son réveille aux deux personnes qui se précipitère à son chevet.

-Ron, oh par Merlin ! Tu es réveillé.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et une fois qu'il fut habitué à la lumière, il reconnut Hermione et Harry qui était juste derrière elle.

-Her….Hermione.

-Oui, c'est moi. Ça va, tu as mal quelque part, dit-elle précipitamment et quand elle le vit grimacer elle rajouta, tu veux une potion.

-Moins fort, mal à la tête.

Hermione fit un « oh » pour montrer qu'elle avait bien comprit et alla chercher l'infirmière.

Quelques minutes plus tard cette dernière arriva avec plusieurs potions dans les mains. Elle fit un mélange puis le tendit à Ron qui s'adossa difficilement sur ses coussins avec l'aide d'Harry.

-Tenez, buvez ça Mr Weasley. C'est pour votre tête. Ça ira mieux dans quelques instants.

Il prit la potion, grimaça en l'avalant puis attendit. A coté de lui Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas bougés. Elle était installée sur la chaise à coté de son lit et lui juste derrière. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer d'un air inquiet en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que lui, lui lançait un regard coupable qu'il ne comprit que plus tard. Puis quand il se sentit mieux, il prit la parole :

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Eh bien figure toi Ronald, que c'est une histoire plutôt invraisemblable, dit Hermione en regardant Harry de façon assassine.

-Bon, ben moi Ron je vais aller prévenir Ginny que t'est réveillé. A plus vieux.

Puis Harry partit rapidement de l'infirmerie, gêné.

Hermione regarda Ron qui lui regardait Harry partir. Elle toussota pour qu'il reporte son attention sur elle puis commença son histoire.

-Alors, voilà, il se trouve qu'Harry et Ginny ont en eu marre de nous voir toujours nous disputer alors ils ont voulu qu'on -que je cite les paroles d'Harry- s'avoue enfin notre amour mutuel pour que ça cesse.

A l'annonce de ses paroles Hermione avait pris une jolie tinte rosée et Ron était aussi gêné qu'elle mais en plus avait un visage surpris.

-Pour ça ils ont décidé de nous faire aller ensemble au bal d'abord en empêchant à des garçons de me le demander et en te poussant à me le demander en te disant que je voulais y aller avec toi. Elle fit une pause mais en se rendant compte de ses parole elle rajouta précipitamment : ce qui est vrai Ronald j'ai dit à Ginny que je voulais aller au bal avec toi. Mais comme cette « technique » a échoué, ils ont décidé de te faire avaler des pastilles de Fred et Georges qui t'ont donné plus confiance en toi pour que tu me le demandes enfin mais la encore ça n'a pas marché, tu t'es évanoui avant.

Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase plus faiblement que les autres puis avait levé son regard vers Ron qui lui n'en revenait pas que son ami et sa sœur leur aient fait ça. Au fait, Ginny n'était pas venu le voir alors qu'elle était comme même responsable de son état.

-Dis-moi Hermione, tu peux me dire où est passé Ginny ?

-Ginny ? Elle est partie écrire une lettre à Fred et Georges pour leurs dires que les pastilles ont des effets secondaires indésirables. Elles n'étaient pas commercialisées, c'étaient des prototypes qu'ils ont demandés à Ginny de tester ici.

-Tu veux dire que ma propre sœur à tester des produits pas finis sur moi, dit-il scandalisé.

-A croire qu'ils étaient vraiment désespérés, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Ron lui rendit puis décida de finir ce qu'il était entrain de faire avant d'atterrir ici.

- Hermione, il n'a pas un truc moldu qui dit jamais deux sans trois.

-Si, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? lui demanda t elle méfiante.

-Parce que ça sera ma troisième tentative, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique

-Mais de quoi…

Il ne la laissa pas finir et lui demanda en la regardant dans les yeux

-Hermione, tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Hermione prise de cour mit un peu de temps à répondre mais c'est un « oui » claire et audible qu'elle donna à Ron avec un magnifique sourire.

Tout aurait été parfait si Ron et Hermione n'avait pas entendu un discret « yes » provenant de leurs amis cachés derrière le rideau de séparation, brisant ainsi leur toute nouvelle intimité.

**FIN**

**C'est mon premier one shot et ma première fanfiction, dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Bon ou mauvais.**


End file.
